


Left In Charge

by Reefgirl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reefgirl/pseuds/Reefgirl
Summary: A peek behind the scenes as to what happens when the seconds in command are left in charge of Atlantis





	Left In Charge

**Author's Note:**

> I gave Dr Biro the name Angela, as it popped into my head as I was writing

Teyla Emmagen was sitting in Dr Weir's office waiting to start the daily meeting; with her were Dr Radek Zelenka and Dr Angela Biro. As much as she respected the senior staff of Atlantis, the time she had been in charge had shown her just how much Dr's Weir, McKay, Beckett and Colonel Sheppard had to learn. Another thing that had surprised her was how well the deputies had coped in their absence and how peaceful life had been in the city and out in the galaxy in general. Major Evan Lorne came through the door with four mugs in his hand

"I think I got this right, black and two sugars for you Doc" he put a mug down in front of Radek "Tea, milk no sugar for you" he handed a mug to Dr Biro "Athosian Tea with lemon for you" he gave Teyla her mug "and regular coffee for me" he said as he sat down.  
"It's so nice to have a well trained tea boy," said Biro with a laugh, Lorne gave her a mock glare  
"Hey, enough of that, next time I may just forget you" he replied  
"You do and I'll make sure I do your next physical," she said  
"I'm not scared of you," said Lorne  
"I am, she's mean," said Radek. Biro winked at Teyla who smiled back, the friendly banter between Zelenka, Lorne and Biro was unlike the childish bickering that went on between Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay, many times, she had had to resist the urge to bang their heads together and scold them.  
"Now we are all here we should start the meeting," Teyla said, instantly the others became serious "Dr Zelenka do you have anything you wish to say?"  
"The power disruptions in the South of the city have been repaired, the hot water in the east will be off for a few hours as repairs are needed, I know some of your men have rooms in that part of the city but they will have to shower with a friend for the moment. Depending on how long repairs take I will see if I can get water to unused rooms in other parts of the city," said Zelenka.  
"Thanks for the heads up Doc" replied Lorne  
"What about the power source that SGA-4 found last week" Teyla asked, Radek shrugged  
"We are still studying it but the early reports I've had seem hopeful," he said  
"Thank you and please take as long as you think necessary" she replied "Dr Biro?"  
"It's been as quiet as the grave" she looked around and blushed slightly "sorry bad choice of words, no serious accidents, no epidemics, no alien infections and the only people in med bay at the moment are Dr Kusanagi who's recovering from appendicitis and Sgt Stackhouse for observation after he banged his head on the jumper door" said Biro.  
"How are the healthcare projects coming along" asked Teyla and Biro smiled  
"Wonderfully, Dr's Rivers and Meadows report that the flu-like virus has been successfully dealt with on P2X-448 and Dr Milligan says that the herbs we traded for on M4Z-299 make a remarkable antiseptic" Biro replied.  
"The people of Meniria have asked me to thank you and your team for your help in the safe delivery of their Queen's baby," said Teyla as Biro blushed and muttered 'It was nothing'. "Major have you encountered any problems on exploration missions"  
"Nothing, we've had no problems with the locals, we've managed to secure trade agreements on four worlds and military alliances on two others, even Ronon's managed to stay out of trouble" he replied. Teyla smiled  
"That is good to know" she replied  
"He said it was nice not to have to run for his life once in a while" Lorne remarked as the others laughed.  
"I have often wondered what it would be like if Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay were confined on Earth," said Teyla  
"I'll mean that we in med bay could get on with important research and healthcare without having to constantly patch up wounded personnel because Sheppard pissed off the wrong planetary ruler again," said Biro with a sigh.  
"I would love to be able to take my time in studying some of the data and artefacts that Rodney brings back without him going on and on and on and it would also be nice if I didn't have to come up with 1001 ways to defend the city every few weeks" replied Zelenka.  
"All I want is one week where we didn't have to go and get SGA-1 out of the shit, no offence Teyla but it seems that's all I do around here" said Lorne, Teyla smiled  
"I take no offence at your words, I happen to agree" she said, "I would like to go to our allies and not have to apologise for the behaviour of Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay". The others laughed  
"Maybe one day" said Biro  
"So you people ready for some lunch?" asked Lorne and they nodded  
"I suppose we'd better make the most of it, the Daedalus is back in a week and then things will be back to normal," said Zelenka. Everyone sighed in disappointment, just when they had put the city and the galaxy to rights, their bosses would come back and within a day, everything they had achieved would be gone.


End file.
